Astral Sea
The Astral Sea, known in Enochian as Beriah and sometimes Zebul, is an echelon of Creation within Asteros that resides under Heaven and above the Firmament. The Astral Sea is also known as the Sea of Dreams, because it is where dreams derive their visuals and meanings. Like Heaven, the Astral Sea also contains planes within it while also being a plane. The Realm of Purgatory is the only true plane that exists within the Astral Sea, though many transitive states (such as Aether) and demiplanes also exist. The Light of God that shines throughout Heaven shines through the Astral Sea through the Chamber of Guf. The Astral Sea, itself, is made of imaginary space and is the font from which the universal force known as "magic" originates. Cosmology Planes of the Astral Sea Purgatory Purgatory, also known as the Spirit World, is a posthumous place of purification for souls that have moved on from the flesh. Though it is distinct from the rest of the Astral Sea for many reasons, it is still a part of its overall whole. When a mortal soul has gone through restitution in the Firmament, but it is not yet ready to rejoin with the Body of Enoch, it ascends to Purgatory until it is ready. However, many souls have remained in Purgatory since their arrival, and have become known as "spirits". Such spirits have consolidated unique powers and abilities the regular mortal soul does not possess, due to the unique properties and dream essence of the Astral Sea. Geography Purgatory is a plane of muted colors and shades of grey. Much of the Purgatorian landscape is rocks and dust, with rigid mountains and spires dotted across the plane. There are other notable geographical features as well, such as bodies of black water-like liquids, forests of wilted and grey trees, and plains full of sand and dirt. Such notable regions, such as the Great Black Lake and the Forest of Silence, are distinct and known of in legends on the Mortal Plane. Despite Purgatory's lack of vividness, which is in stark contrast to the Astral Sea's vibrancy, there are cities and magnificent monuments throughout the Spirit World. Aether Aether, or the Ethereal Plane, is the space between Purgatory and the Firmament. It is not necessarily its own plane, but a transitive state between the spiritual and physical. It is not significant, and is in fact caused by how Lux Aeterna interacts between the two planes. Geography The cosmological geography of Aether is identical to that of the Firmament. The mortal structures built all over the world of Mu are not present in this plane, however, because they do not reflect the true nature of the world. The only structures that do appear in Aether are buildings and locations consecrated by Lucerian practitioners. Such locations would be churches and temples, orphanages, hospitals, schools, and even sometimes houses. The holy border consecration creates is active in both the Mortal Plane and the Ethereal Plane, and thus any entity within Aether cannot bypass the border. Afterlife Inhabitants of the Astral Sea Purgatory As Purgatory is the destination for souls that are not yet ready to rejoin with the macrocosm, it is naturally populated with the disembodied souls of those mortals, which are at this point known as spirits. A variety of different spirits inhabit Purgatory. Also living in Purgatory are the occasional heavenly creatures and other Astral beings, as well as residual sin that has manifested into spiritual life force. The spawn of dreams and nightmares also populate the Astral Sea, as well as inexplicable anomalies. Spirits Spirits are the denizens of Purgatory, and are really no different than mortals. The reason for this is that spirits are simply mortal souls that have ascended to the Spirit World, but are not yet ready to become one with the macrocosm. Manifestations of Sin Manifestations of sin are malevolent entities that are spawned out of residual sin that may build up anywhere between the Firmament and the Astral Sea. This residue often takes on a spirit-like form that has often mortal-like characteristics, such as acting with what appears to be a consciousness. They take on forms such as shadows, hollows, and reapers. Category:Echelon of Creation Category:Plane Category:Lore